Cause I don't shine if you don't shine
by mattnmello
Summary: "Why did I have to follow him?", those words crossed the redhead's mind as the bullets reached him...


Chapter 1: Razorblade kiss.

All the characters in this story belong to Tsugumi Oba and Takeshi Obata.

I apologize for any grammatical mistake. I'm Hispanic so it is natural for me to make mistakes.

*knock Knock*

"Jees's…" he mumbled with his face on his pillow…

Knock again.

"Comin'," he said standing up. He looked at his clock, "3 am, only? It better be good."

The red head approached the door and opened it. He instantly looked down to stare at a small six year's old blue eyes blonde.

"Doll," he whispered, "What is it this time?"

"I'm hungry…" said the girl shyly.

"I can't give you anything to eat right now. All I can offer you is a glass of milk," he answered. The truth was that he could give her something to eat, but lately Roger had been bitchy because candies and chocolate were "mysteriously disappearing" and he had a hint on who was the robber. The only ones who had the key to the kitchen were him and Linda. They were both in charge of cooking for the children. But Linda wouldn't steal food because lately she'd been through this pseudo-eating disorder phase, though Matt was sure it was just a way for her to attract some attention.

He was guilty, guilty because every night he'd been giving candy and cookies to Doll ever since she'd arrived to Wammy. Why? He wouldn't know why… Or, simply wouldn't accept the reasons...

She looked at him with big big eyes, "Why?"

Matt sighed, "Take it or leave it…"

"Ok…"

"Wait here…"

She smiled.

He walked through the hall in the darkness until he reached the kitchen. He looked for the keys on his pocket and he inserted the one to open the door.

As soon as he entered, he felt uneasy about something. Matt decided not to turn the lights on. He approached the pantry and took out a glass.

That's when he heard them.

Steps.

He thought Doll might have followed him, but something, maybe his instinct told him it wasn't her. He restricted himself from calling her name.

Steps.

It wouldn't be Doll, or any of the children. The steps were cautious, too cautious.

Steps.

He frowned but simply continued what he was doing. He washed the glass, just to gain some time to think.

Steps.

The door. He could sense the presence by the door. As if the person was watching him from the door.

Metal.

It smelled like metal… the person had to have a gun. He opened the fridge and took out a bottle of milk.

Behind.

Oh, yes. He felt the presence behind him.

Whine.

And he just knew who was whining.

Smashed glass.

"Come out," he had thrown the glass he was about to use right behind him.

The aggressor moved forward to the moonlight to reveal his face. It was a blonde young man with sharp blue eyes. There was a small red thread sliding down his forehead.

"Good evening," he said calmly.

"Where is she?" retorted Matt.

The aggressor moved a little forward to reveal the whining girl. He was grabbing her from hair, and aiming his gun at her.

"So this is what you've become," Matt approached him with his eyes focused on her, "a criminal. How disappointing."

"What do you want?" the redhead stared at him.

"I need a hacker," stated the blonde.

"Do you? You're not only one. In fact you're the second person to request my services as a hacker. You heard me? Second as always," Matt's lips drew a smirk as he raised his eyes.

Click, the gun was loaded.

"Go on, shoot her. That's so going to make me work for you," pronounced the redhead sarcastically.

The blonde pointed the gun at him.

"Oh, that's even a better idea. Kill me! But I promise you, you won't find a better hacker."

"I know…" the aggressor smirked too, "that's why I need you. Just as you need me."

Matt roared with laughter, "Just as I need you? Certainly I needed you four years ago, when you left me alone."

"She's pretty, isn't she?" the blonde kneeled down and started caressing the girl. She shivered as she felt his hand on her cheek, "Doll, right?" He grabbed some of her hair and looked thoroughly at it, "Such nice silky blonde hair… Look at me," But she was too scared to raise her eyes, tears were sliding down her cheeks. "Don't be afraid… I use to live here, you know?" She looked up at him, "My… What beautiful eyes you have there… They look like…"

"Yours…" interrupted the girl shyly.

"Yes! Exactly! You're a smart little girl aren't you, that's why you're here."

"Stop…" mumbled Matt.

"I'm sorry, I have been rude," The girl laid her hands on Mello's face, "Matt loves you very much, doesn't he?" she nodded, "Do you think he could love me too?"

"You're beautiful…" she whispered.

"STOP!" shouted Matt.

The blonde snapped his fingers.

Suddenly two arms grabbed Matt from behind and shut his mouth. Meanwhile, the girl wouldn't take her eyes from the aggressor.

"Can I ask you for forgiveness?" the blonde smiled.

Matt tried to fight back against this second aggressor. And the girl looked at him.

"Matt…" she said…

"Matt is OK. Matt is my best friend, you know."

The girl looked back at him concerned.

"I'll tell you what we'll do..." The blond slipped his hand on his pocket discretely, "If you give me a hug, I'll let Matt go, deal?"

"Deal!" said the girl rapidly.

"MGGHO…!"

Doll stretched her arms and hugged the blonde.

"There…There…" he took out his hand from his pocket quickly, he held something, something Matt couldn't see. But he knew perfectly what it was.

The blonde was about to hug the girl back when the red head pushed the other man to a wall and hit him hard against it. This made the man release him.

But it was too late, the girl collapsed on the floor and the blonde dropped a syringe.

"You…!" Matt didn't even have words. He grabbed the blonde from the collar of his shirt.

"Ah, how nostalgic…"

"Mello…" Matt raised his fist.

"Chill out, she's not dead. I just used up one of those tranquilizer Roger liked so much to use on me. I can't believe you people still need those with me gone."

"Son of a…"

"Bitch? Yes, that could be a possibility. But I wouldn't know, I have no parents."

"You still think I'll go with you?"

"Jose," the other man forced Matt to release Mello, "Keep your mouth shut," advised the blonde.

This time Matt didn't fight back he just stared at Mello silently.

"No need to hold him, Jose. Just close the door."

Mello took out a chocolate bar from the pantry and started eating it. He stood in front of Matt.

"Come with me," he simply said.

"No."

"You need me."

"No I don't."

"Is that so?" Mello took out his gun again and aimed it at his head.

"Like you have the balls to do that," said Matt sarcastically.

"Should I shoot?"

"Go on."

"Alright."

"You'll wake everyone up."

"It has a silencer, don't worry."

Mello pulled the trigger, but the bullet didn't reach him, because Matt moved fast enough to remove the gun from his head. The bullet hit the ceiling.

"You see?" Mello smiled and hugged the redhead who remained immobile in his arms.

"I'm not going to shoot you, and you know it. Why? Because I need you. However, I do not depend on you, like you depend on me, but you'll make things easier for me if you come with me. I don't hold your life dear at all like I once did, so do not misunderstand my reasons. You'll come with me because, there's a bomb here that will explode in about half an hour if you don't come with me. If you still refuse because you simply don't care about the house, I'll still blow it in pieces, and I'll have no choice but to ask my men to force you to come. So, you don't have a choice: either you come with me or you come with me."

By the way he pronounced his voice, Matt knew he was losing his temper. And, he expressed his anger by threatening. But Matt wasn't afraid of him.

"You haven't changed at all," Matt smiled bitterly.

Mello suddenly kissed Matt passionately for a few seconds. Matt didn't kiss him back nor struggle.

"Oh, my little Matty. Yes, I've changed and you can't change me back. I'm so sorry.


End file.
